Larson Prep
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: The Pretty Committee and the boys head to the Mile High City to attend Larson Prep. But, when cheating, sickness, death, lies,and backstabbing happens, can the Pretty Committee stay together or will it ultimatly tear them apart. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: Still going out with Derrick, and still the head of the Pretty Committee

**Massie Block:** Still going out with Derrick, and still the head of the Pretty Committee. She changed some, a little nicer, and a little more focused on school. She's even managed to get into one AP class. But, when Derrick shows signs of wanted something more physical with Massie, what will she do?

**Alicia Rivera: **Feels like she's loosing her spot on the Pretty Committee. She's going out with Josh Holtz, but that could all change when she meets some new friends who get her involved in things, that could break up their relationship. And her friendships with the Pretty Committee.

**Claire Lyons: **Ever since the Nikki incident, her and Cam have had an on-and-off again relationship. With so much going on at Larson Prep, will she be able to finally keep her relationship with Cam, or is one of her friends going to get in the way.

**Kirsten Gregory: **Just started going out with a boy in Westchester. He's not HART material. She hasn't told her friends about this boy yet. And with so many new boys at Larson Prep, will Kirsten be able to keep up this long distance relationship?

**Dylan Marvil: **Is finally down to that size 2 that's been her goal forever. And even managed to secure her crush Chris Polvert. But he's distancing himself and hanging out with Alicia a lot more. Dylan is on a mission to find out why her boyfriend is so cold now. And she won't stop until she gets the answers she wants.

**Derrick Harrington: **He's ready to go the next step in his and Massie's relationship, but why's Massie holding back. But, when Derrick gets injured in soccer, he realizes he's that his demands might just be the end of his and Massie's relationship. Can he fix it?

**Cam Fisher: **Between trying to decided if he wants to stay with Claire, or get with the girl that's been on his mind constantly, Cam changes. Gone the nice, sweet, caring Cam. In comes the cold, obnoxious, anger issues Cam. Can his friends set him straight before he losses himself?

**Josh Holtz: **Wondering why Alicia is acting this way and if this relationship is even worth his time.

**Chris Polvert: **He's the only one that knows Alicia's secret. He's trying to help her, but finding himself getting caught in it also. Now who's going to help Chris?

**Please review and tell me what you think. Seal With a Diss and Bratfest at Tiffany's never happened. Derrick never dissed Massie, or any of that other ESP stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

I-pad, Block Estate

**I-pad, Block Estate**

**August 3,2007**

**4:30 p.m.**

Massie looked around the room to see 7 Coach suitcases littering the ground. It was the last day she was going to be spending in her room, before her and her friends left for Larson Preparatory Academy in Denver, Colorado. Today she was having the Pretty Committee and the boys come over.

She glanced at the clock to find that it was 4:30 and that everyone should be arriving soon. As she did, she heard the door bell ring, and Inez going to get it. By the sounds of the feet on the stairs it told Massie it was more than one person, and that its was the boys. Sure enough, Derrick, Cam, and Chris bounced into the room with out even bothering to knock.

"Hey Mass, where are the girls?" Derrick asked, come over to her.

"No clue, they should be here soon though." Massie leaned up and gave Derrick a kiss. He responded by wrapping his arms around Massie waist and deepening the kiss.

"Hey, no PDA okay." Cam joked.

"So are you guys ready for Larson Prep." Chris asked once they broke the kiss.

"Hell yeah. I am psyched." Derrick replied. Just as the words left his mouth Alicia, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Josh walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Alicia said.

"Wow Massie, you got enough suitcases." Josh said.

"Shut up. Its not that many its only 7." Massie exclaimed.

"Only 7." Cam mocked. The joking continued for a little bit until Kristen brought up the point that had them all there today.

"Guys," Kristen began, "This is our last meeting in the I-pad until next year. Tomorrow, were leaving for Colorado. This is kind of sad.

"Why to ruin the mood, Kris." Dylan frowned.

"She has a point this is our last time here for a while." Claire responded.

"Oh come on guys. This time tomorrow, we'll be in Denver." Josh slung an arm around Alicia's shoulder.

"Ummm… Josh, this time tomorrow, we'll still be on the airplane." Massie told him. That caused the whole room to start laughing.

"Josh you really need to work on your math." Dylan laughed. Josh blushed, slightly embarrassed about his miscalculation, but happy that it got everyone out of their sad mood.

"Come on guys." Derrick said, standing up and pulling Massie with him. "We should be outside having fun, not sitting in here mopping around. Lets go swimming." This suggestion was meet with much enthusiasm and everyone filed out of Massie's room to get to the pool.

"Hey, let's play Chicken." Alicia suggested. Everyone paired up, with Kristen as judge because 1.) she didn't have a partner and 2.) she was the most impartial of all of them.

The first match up was Alicia and Josh against Claire and Cam. Once Kristen said go, Josh and Cam converged on each other that way the girls were in striking range. Alicia grabbed on to Claries arms and tried to force Claire off. Realizing that wasn't going to work so quickly loosed up. Claire thought that Alicia had given up so she pushed but Alicia quickly spun to have Claire hit the water first.

"Alicia and Josh win!" Kristen announced. "Next up: Massie and Derrick versus Dylan and Chris. Girls mount your guys."

"You ready to lose Dylan." Massie asked once they were up and facing each other. Before Dylan could reply Kristen yelled 'Go.' Dylan grabbed on to Massie wrist and Massie did the same thing to Dylan. Both girls pushed making it hard for the boys to keep there balance.

"Come on Mass, just give up." Dylan grunted.

"Never Marvil, you will lose." Massie replied. Chris getting a little tired of this game stuck on of his legs out to push Derrick but instead lost his balance. He went down causing Dylan to fall also.

"What just happened?" Claire asked seeing Massie, Derrick and Kristen laughing.

"Chris… just tripped…. over… himself." Kristen stuttered. That caused everyone else to burst out laughing. Chris and Dylan emerged to find everyone laughing.

"Tripped any time lately?" Josh laughed.

"Shove it." Christ grumbled.

"Okay, Okay. Finally match between Alicia and Josh and Massie and Derrick. This will decide the champion." Kristen announced once she got her breath back.

"Then we can go eat? Right." Cam rubbed his stomach.

"Yes Cam, then we can go eat." Claire laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, guys get ready." Kristen stated.

"Your going down Block." Alicia tauted.

"Bring it Rivera." Massie replied.

"And GO!" Kristen shouted. Derrick and Josh advanced towards each other. Massie and Alicia both know that they couldn't use the same tactic that they used on the other girls, so that made it a little bit harder.

Massie quickly got a good grip on Alicia's forearms, knowing this round would be harder than the last. Massie was also relying on Derrick because she would be moving around a lot and he would need to keep his balance. Alicia started losing up and Massie realized what she was doing and quickly did the same thing. Alicia frowned realizing that her plans wasn't going to work. See as Massie was still leaning back she quickly shot up and pushed. Massie startled by what happened quickly fell off of Derrick's shoulder.

"Alicia and Josh win!" Kristen yelled. Cam, Chris, Dylan, and Claire all started clapping as Josh and Alicia bowed once Alicia was off his shoulders.

Alicia went over to Massie once she had come up. "Nice try Mass, maybe next time."

"Oh yes, next time." Without warning Massie's hand shot out and pulled Alicia into the water. Everyone 'oh-ed' as Alicia came up.

"She got you Alicia. Big time." Dylan told her. Before Alicia could reply Inez came out of the house carrying 4 large's pizza. The guys scrambled up and raced over to the table. The girls took there time and walked over. By time the had gotten over there, the guys had opened all the pizza and by the looks of it were all on their 2nd piece of pizza.

"Someone's hunger." Massie joked. "And messy. You've got sauce all over your face." She told Derrick. Derrick leaned over and rubbed his cheek all over Massie's. "Ew… that is so nasty."

"Oh come on you know you love it." Derrick told her.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Massie replied. Derrick put on his 'you know you love me' face and puckered his lips asking for a kiss. Massie sighed but leaned in anyway and gave him a kiss.

"Awww." The girls chorused. Derrick pulled away just long enough to give them a smirk before returning his attention to Massie.

"Come on dude, some of us are trying to eat." Chris complained causing everyone to laugh. The rest of the night passed much the same before Inez came out to tell Alicia that her driver was here. Alicia and Josh, who had come with her, stood up and told everyone goodbye before leaving. Chris decided it was time for him to leave to, so Dylan, Kristen and he quickly stood up and told everyone goodbye before following Alicia and Josh.

"Hey, I'm going to walk Claire to her house." Cam stated as he and Claire stood up.

"Sure, dude. But, be back in 20 minutes. We got to go soon to." Derrick replied, not really paying attention. Massie walked back over from throwing the plates away and sat down on Derrick's lap.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Massie asked.

"You mean, a 4 and a half hour flight. Just delighted." Derrick replied sarcastically. "But, if I get to spend it with you it might just make it a little bit better ,beautiful."

"Okay, your sucking up, what'd you do?" Massie asked.

"Can't a guy compliement his girlfriend without having done something." Derrick replied shocked.

"Nope." Massie smirked.

"Okay, that's it." Derrick said. Before Massie had time to react Derrick had grabbed her side's and started tickling her.

"Uncle… Uncle." Massie gasped out of breath.

"Actually I'm Derrick. Because, if I was your Uncle I wouldn't be able to do this." Derrick leaned down and gave Massie and kiss. Massie wrapped her arms around his neck and gently traced his lips with her tongue asking for permission to enter. Derrick quickly granted it, as his and Massie's tongues fought each other.

"Dude, come on! You're the one who told me not to take so long." Cam complain.

"Okay, keep you panties on. I'm coming." Derrick sighed. "See you tomorrow Mass."

"You bet. Remember 11:30, airport." Massie told him.

"Got it. Airport 12:30." Derrick repeated back. "Kidding, kidding. I know 11:30. I was just joking."

"You better be there." Massie said.

"Of course sweetie." Derrick told her giving her a quick peck on the lips as Cam yelled at him to hurry up. As Derrick and Cam left Massie went inside to find her parent sitting in the living room.

"So are you already for tomorrow?" William asked.

"Yep." Massie replied.

"All pack." Kendra asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go back through and make sure I have everything." Massie told her.

"Okay dear, see you in the morning." Kendra said as Massie walked up the stairs to her room. Massie quickly looked through all of her suitcases making sure she had everything. Once she was satisfied she grabbed her laptop and log on to AIM.

**Alicia**: **Hola chica, you ready for tomorrow?**

**Massie: Hell yeah, this is so amazing. I can wait to get there.**

**Alicia: Same, do you think, the PC will all share the same room?**

**Massie: We better or there going to have a slight problem on there hands.**

**Alicia: lol.**

**Massie: Its only the truth.**

**Alicia: I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Massie: Yep, bright and early at 11:30.**

**Alicia:lol, talk to you tomorrow chica.**

**Alicia has signed off at 9:42**

Massie quickly shut of her laptop and got changed into her pajama's. Before turning off her light, she took one last look at her room, think this would be the last night she would be here. Massie shut off her light, and fell asleep think about Derrick, Larson Prep and hoping that everything would be perfect once they got to Denver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post, I've been super busy with school and finals, and then I was at camp for a week. But here it is. I won't be able to get another one up for a little longer. I'm leave tomorrow again and won't have access to a computer.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

**I-pad, Block Estate**

**August 4, 2007**

**9:30 a.m.**

Massie woke up the next morning to her alarm clock playing 'Clumsy' by Fergie. Massie groaned and turned over in her bed hoping to go back to sleep only to hear her mother's voice.

"Massie Block, don't you dare go back to sleep. You need to get ready." Kendra announced from the doorway.

"Okay mom, I'm up. Don't have a fit." Massie replied.

" Oh I'll have a fit if I don't see you out of that bed in the next 10 seconds." Kendra scolded.

"Okay, okay." Massie threw off the blankets and shuffled into the bathroom. Massie washed her face before throwing on a Go Juicy pink fleece hoodie and shorts. She grabbed her Couch handbag before walking downstairs.

"Hey mom, Hey dad." Massie greeted, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Massie. Is everything packed so Issac can go up and get it?" William asked.

"Yep."

"Great. Do you want something to eat, Inez made breakfast." William announced. Massie walked over to the counter and grab a plate and put some French toast on it.

"Is that all your going to eat Massie?" Kendra questioned.

"Yeah, I think I'm kinda nervous. I'm not really hungry." Massie replied. Massie sat down out the table and quietly ate her breakfast next to her parents. Finishing her food, Massie walked back up to her room. Grabbing her cell phone she found that she had a text from Kristen:

**Kristen: hey, what time r u going 2 b here?**

**Massie: we have 2 b JFK by 11:30, so prob. a little after 10.**

**Kristen: ok, thnks. see ya l8tr.**

Massie dropped her phone back in her bag and relaxed onto her bed. It would be a while before she was here again. Massie was interrupted from her mussing by a knock on her door "Massie, I'm here to get your bags." Issac announced.

"Come in Issac." Massie replied. Watching Issacc take the bags out of the room, Massie started to get teary eyed. Wiping the tears away Massie made her way into the bathroom to fix her eyeliner.

"Massie, we need to leave in a few minutes if were going to be getting everyone." Issacc told the girl.

"Right, be out in a few minutes." Massie said. Massie walked out of the bathroom, pausing to look around the now bare room. Massie sighed and walked down the stairs to where her parents were waiting for her.

"Oh, Massie." Kendra cried as soon as Massie got down stairs. Grabbing her daughter Kendra pulled Massie into a hug.

"Mom, it'll be fine. I'll be with the Pretty Committee and the boys." Massie comforted her mother.

"Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you while your there." Kendra said. William came over and pulled his wife away from Massie, and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Promise to call us when you get there?" William asked.

"Of course daddy." Massie said. Massie saw Issacc standing in the doorway and knew that it was time to go. Giving her parents one last hug, Massie followed Issacc. Massie got into the car and sat quietly will Issacc picked up the other girls. Claire's mom cried as she waved to Claire from the porch. Alicia's dad walked her down to the car. Both of Kristen parents kissed her cheeks before watching her go. When they were almost to JFK, Alicia pointed out the New York mall they were all fond of.

"Guys, this is going to be the last time we see it, in the a really really long time." Dylan said.

"I know, remember when…" Kristen started. The girls played 'Remember When' until Issac announced they were at the airport. As the girls filled out of the car 3 airline employee's came to help Issacc with the bags. The girls walked into the airport where the quickly found a Starbucks. Kristen got a Vanilla Latte, Alicia an Iced Honey Latte, Claire a Java Chip Frappucinno, Dylan a White Chocolate Frappucinno, and Massie a Vanilla Bean Creame.

The girls walked out of Starbucks giggling and went to check in. After going through security and baggage check, the girls made there way to the waiting. A few minutes later the boys walked thorough, all looking equal irritated about having to be up this early.

"Hey sleepyheads." Alicia called. All the boys mumbled a hello before collapsing into the seats, sending the girls in the silent giggles.

"You guys its," Claire checked her watch, "11:00. How can you still be tried?"

"Your forgetting Claire, that on Saturday's the boys aren't usually up until now." Kristen reminded.

"Are you guys done picking on us yet." Chris mumbled.

"Nope." Dylan replied, giving him a kiss on the check. Derrick, who up until that pointed hadn't moved at all, reached over and grabbed Massie Starbucks, and took a sip.

"Hey, give that back." Massie exclaimed. Derrick looked over at Massie and shook his head, causing his shaggy hair to fly in every direction. "Derrick, that's mine!"

"Yeah, well I need some caffeine." Derrick retaliated.

"Well go get your own." Massie replied.

"Why, I'm just going to end up getting the same thing and you got a venti. Which may I remind you, you never finish." Derrick said.

"Whatever, here just have it." Massie sighed, shoving her Starbucks into Derrick's hands.

"Thank you." Derrick gave Massie a kiss on the cheek and took a sip of the coffee.

"You know, you two really are amazing." Josh remarked, on the couple's feud.

"Interesting to watch." Cam added.

"Fucking hilarious." Chris threw in.

"Shut the hell up guys. Its to early in the morning for this." Derrick mumbled.

"But, not to early for you and Massie to be fighting." Kristen remarked. That comment sent everyone into a laughing fit at how red Massie and Derricks faces where.

"Look Mass, this is how are friends treat us. Its horrible." Derrick joked.

" I know, remind me why where friends with them again." Massie replied.

"Hey!! That's not funny." Alicia said, over hearing the coupled conversation.

"Really, its not funny. I thought it was how about you Massie." Derrick asked.

"I thought it was funny too." Massie replied.

"Your Horrible." Alicia pouted.

_Flight 568 to Denver boarding now. Flight 568 to Denver boarding now._

"Hey guys, that's us." Dylan announced.

"No shit Sherlock." Chris said, standing up. Everyone grabbed there carry on bag and walked to the gate. Once everyone had gotten there ticket check, the all walked threw the terminal and board the plane. Massie, Derrick, Josh and Alicia sat in on row. Kristen, Dylan and Chris in one, and Claire and Cam in the other. Everyone quickly put their bags in the overhead compartment and sat down.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the flight because not much is going to happen there anyway.)

"Attention all passengers, please buckle your seats and put them in an upright position. We are now beginning our descend in to Denver International Airport. (**A/N: Don't know if that a real airport or not. I've never been to Denver.) **The caption announced over the intercom.

"Yes, were finally here." Cam cheered. As the plane pulled into the terminal, everyone filed out. Walking into the pick up center, everyone looked around for the transportation.

"There they are!" Chris exclaimed pointing with his left hand, and wrapping his left arm around Dylan. Everyone followed Chris gaze, and saw a man standing there with a sign that said, "**Block**."

"That's right, I forgot Dad called the limo service." Massie said. "Hi, I'm Massie Block."

"Right, Hello Ms. Block. The limo is this way." The Chauffer said. As everyone piled into the limo, the chauffer and 3 airport men (**sorry, forgot what they are called.**) got everyone's baggage.

"Are we all ready Ms. Block?" The Chauffer asked once everything had been loaded.

"Yep." Massie replied. With that the Chauffer put the window back up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Mass, you dad rocks. Sending us a limo." Josh said.

"Well we need some way to get from the airport to the school." Massie replied.

"My dad just gave me money and told me to take a cab." Chris laughed.

"I don't think we could of fit all of the girls luggage into a cab." Derrick pointed out.

"Hey!!" Massie exclaimed, smacking Derrick's shoulder.

"Mass, you alone had seven suitcases. That's too much for even one taxi, let alone everyone else." Derrick explained.

"Well sorry, I'm not like you and only packed two suitcases. I actually like to have clothes to wear." Massie snapped.

"That's why we can go shopping." Derrick said.

"OMFG, shopping is going to be so much fun. We so have to go like tomorrow." Dylan interjected.

"Great Der, you did it. Now all there going to be thinking about is shopping." Cam joked.

"Hey, that's not all we think about." Claire said.

"Yeah, Claire's right, we think about other things too." Kristen added.

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"Soccer."

"Make-up"

"Our Hair"

"How where going to decorate our new room."

"What are you talking about Alicia." Dylan asked.

"Oh come on you can honestly tell me you haven't been thinking about what our new room is going to look like." Alicia said.

"No, I've been a little to preoccupied. " Dylan said, looking at Chris.

"Eww!!" Massie exclaimed.

"Ms. Block, were here." The chauffer announced opening up the door.

"Thanks." Massie replied. As everyone followed Massie out of the limo the were greeted by a historic looking building. "Come on." As they walked through the door, the walking right into the lobby. Seeing the lady sitting at the desk, Massie walked up to her.

"Hi, were here to register." Massie said.

"Hello, you can go right through those doors to get to the front office." The lady greeted.

"Thanks." Derrick replied, grabbing Massie's hand and pulling her to the door the lady had pointed to.

"Hi, were here to register." Massie said once again to the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Kingston. May I get your name please?" Mrs. Kingston greeted them.

Massie Block." Massie replied. Mrs. Kingston typed Massie name into the computer, and in a second the printer was whirling printing off her timetable and room information.

"Here you go. Next" Mrs. Kingston said. This process continued for a few more minutes until finally everyone had his or her stuff. "Your student advisor will meet you guys in you dorm lobby in an hour. Here's a map to show you how to get to your dorm." Mrs. Kingston handed Josh.

"Thanks" Josh accepted the map and everyone turned to leave. "So what dorm are you guys in."

"Jefferson Hall 1812, you?" Alicia replied.

"Jefferson, 1956." Josh replied.

"Good, were all in the same dorm." Claire said. "Josh, let me see the map." Josh handed Claire the map and after looking at it for a second Claire announced that they should head left. They walked down a short path before the arrived in front of Jefferson. The girls and guys split up to find their room.

"The sign says that the 1800's are on the 6th floor." Kristen read off of the sign. The girls all stepped into an elevator, and got off at the 6th floor. Walking down the hall, Massie stopped in front of 1812, and slid her key into the door. Flinging open the door, the Pretty Committee stepped in.

"Ohmigosh." Dylan exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"This is freaking' amazing." Kristen echoed.

The room as enormous with the entire back wall being a floor to ceiling window. The other three walls were paint a light blue. Pushed up against the left wall were 5 queen sized mahogany framed beds. Each was fitted with brown sheets and a white comforter. At the end of each bed was a desk. On the right wall there were two doors, and in between the two doors there were 5 dressers sitting side by side. Right beside the door hung a plasma screen TV. Alicia walked over to one door and pulled it open to find a gigantic closet. Opening the other, Alicia shrieked causing the others to come running over.

Inside was a massive bathroom. With 3 sinks and plenty of cabinet space underneath, it was an automatic plus. The toilet was separate by a 3-foot tall wall. What was the most amazing though was the shower and bathtub. In one corner was the shower big enough to fit them all in it comfortable. In the adjacent corner was a bathtub like looked more like a mini pool. It looked to have been able to fit about 12 people in it.

"Larson Academy is the best." Claire exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Massie said. "This is better than I thought it was going to be."

"We should start unpacking. Were going to have to figure out who gets what space in the closet and dressers." Kristen said. Each girl walked over to her suitcases and pulled them over to the closet. After much debated and little unpacking, Dylan looked up only to see the clock to show 3:45.

"Guys we have to go were 15 minutes late for are meeting. The girls scrambled out of the closet and quickly slipped their shoes on, before heading for the elevator. Rushing in to lobby the found the boys and two other people standing there they didn't recognized.

"Sorry, were late. We were unpacking." Massie panted.

"Its fine, we just got here ourselves." Derrick greeted Massie with a kiss.

"Is this all of you because we can get started then." The boy said. Josh nodded. "Great, well I'm Jordan and this is Annette. We're your RA's. "

"Hi, I'm Massie, this is Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen." Massie introduced.

"Its nice to meet all of you. If you'd all like to sit down, we can go over some of the rules of Jefferson Hall, and then start are tour." Annette said. Everyone moved to sit on the couches. Once everyone was settled, Jordan began.

"Well as you all know, this is Jefferson Hall. It's the only boy/girl dorm on campus. The floors go boy, girl, boy, girl, etc. Boy's aren't allowed on girls halls." Jordan paused.

"What?!" Dylan screeched.

"After, 11:30" Annette finished giving Jordan a glare.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you would reacted. I didn't mean to freak you out." Jordan laughed.

Anyway, we don't really have a lot of rules in the dorm. Just umm, make sure you don't bring in any food from the food court. No smoking, drugs etc. Just the basics." Annette finished.

So you guys ready for the tour?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Chris answered.

"Great, follow me." Jordan said standing up. Everyone moved to follow him, and walked out the door.

"Okay, to the left of us is Johnson hall, which is all girls and to the right is Collins Hall, which is all boys. There the only 3 dorms on campus." Annette started the tour, pointed to the two buildings that were beside the dorm. The group walked down a short path until the came across a collection of buildings.

"These are the academic buildings where all your classes will be held. The one to our left is the Math & Science building. Across from it is the History & English building. The one beside us is elective building. And then the one across the quad is the gym. It holds the boys and girls gyms, locker rooms, the swim pool, the lap pool, and the diving pool." Annette pointed.

"And behind it you'll find the sports fields. Football, soccer, lacrosse, and field hockey." Jordan added.

"Awesome, but where the cafeteria?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick." Massie scolded, slapping his shoulder.

"No, its fine. Larson, doesn't have a cafeteria but a food court." Jordan pointed to a path, in between the Math & Science building and the Elective building. Walking towards its everyone followed. "In the food court we have different restaurants. Some are only open for diner. But the ones that are open all day are: Wendy's, Steak & Shake, Chick-fil-a, and Applebee's. We also have a Starbucks that's open all day."

"Oh thank you god." Dylan said.

"I take it they like Starbucks?" Annette asked Cam.

"You have no idea." Cam replied.

"Well that's everything, I guess. Classes start in two days and in three we have sports tryouts for girls soccer, football, golf, volleyball, boys and girls cross country, and cheerleading." Annette finished.

"Great, thank you guys so much for doing this." Kristen said.

"No, problem. We don't normal get transfers in the junior year. Where are you guys from?" Annette asked.

"Westchester, New York." Claire replied.

"That's awesome. You guys are probably tried its about 4:30, the restaurants will open in about an hour. So you guys can do whatever you want." Jordan said. With that he and Annette left with a wave.

"This place is awesome." Cam said, as they all sat down at a table. Cam slung his arm over the back of Claire's chair as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, it is." Josh replied, before going back to kissing Alicia.

"Obviously in more than one way." Kristen teased.

"Yeah, but I think where going to have a great year here. No more of that New York drama." Chris said from his seat beside Dylan.

"Yeah, I think so too." Dylan added.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, that the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Hope you guys liked. Next chapter will be there first day of school, and such. **


End file.
